


Lady of the Lake

by BabiesAteMyDingo



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mysterious sex partner, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabiesAteMyDingo/pseuds/BabiesAteMyDingo
Summary: Someone slides into Arthur’s cot late at night, and he don’t mind as much as he should.





	Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> So obsessed with this game. And Arthur, who definitely needs more loving amirite. Left the lady vague so you can imagine whoever you'd like but may continue this with a certain lady in mind ;) I just wanted to write some p0rnz yo.

* * *

 

 

The embers of the campfire had gone low- barely smoldering in the dark, just a tiny pinprick of orange in the inky night. He could get up and put them out proper, but the effort didn’t seem worth it- not when the cold nipped at his face, sinking small painful fangs into the skin not covered by the rough wool blanket Arthur pulled tighter around himself.

The new campsite was fine enough, peaceful even. On nights he couldn’t sleep he could just close his eyes and listen to the water lap against the shore, imagine himself somewhere else. Somewhere…calm. ‘Course someone always managed to interrupt that fantasy, usually Bill and his godawful snoring. Or the Preacher, drunkenly rambling to himself as he wandered. Tonight it was Sean, the bastard had snuck his way into Karen’s tent again and the sounds of barely suppressed fucking made it impossible to sleep.

Arthur rolled onto his back, staring up at the canvas ceiling of his tent as the moans and grunts grew louder. Wouldn’t be too long, usually Sean ran out of steam quick enough, but this was….uncomfortable to say the least.

“Oh lass…just like that…just…ugh…”

Karen’s cries grew louder. Arthur grit his teeth, stubbornly staring at one spot on the canvas, trying to count down from ten. And Dutch wondered why he preferred to camp out _there._ Under the stars. Away from the sounds of camp, of people and horses and just… _that._

A final screech signaled the end of the love tryst, and the camp fell into blessed silence. Arthur blinked, slowly relaxing. Jesus, at last. Now if he was lucky, he could get a few hours shuteye before a new day started. More chores to be run, more errands, the pressure of over a dozen mouths to feed and all of them looking to him to do it. He shifted, trying to find a comfortable position.

The fabric of his tent rustled. On reflex, Arthur froze, hand under the blanket immediately going for the pistol he kept down the side of his cot. But Pinkerton’s didn’t burst in guns blazing, just a shadowy figure of a person slipping inside and tugging the tent flap closed behind them. Arthur raised his head, half expecting to see Sean escaping Karen's embrace, idiot frequently drunkenly ran into tents that weren’t his.

“The hell-“

Immediately a hand covered his mouth, pushing him back onto the cot. Panic bubbled, old habits kicking in as Arthur found the pistol, fingers curling around the barrel. The hand on his mouth gentled, no longer silencing just…there. A finger stroked his cheek, toying with the beard he hadn’t bothered shaving. Arthur stilled, pistol heavy in his hand but not moving. The figure bent over him, features still hard to distinguish in the dark, but the hand over his mouth felt soft, un-callused. A knee pressed on the cot beside his hip, the cot creaking and the figure stopped. Arthur huffed against the hand and it shifted, moving to tangle long fingers in his hair.

He could holler, scare them off. Might be drunk, mistaking him for someone else. Could be Molly taking one of her turns, thinking he was Dutch. But he didn’t. Wanted to see how it played out.

It was a woman, he could tell that much, and she studied him in the dark, nails scraping his scalp. Apparently reaching whatever conclusion she needed, she bent further, shocking him by pressing dry lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Arthur weren’t a good man, and it’d been a damn long time since anyone kissed him. Not since Mary, disaster that had been. So when a woman decides to come to his tent in the middle of the night, Arthur doesn’t send her away like he should. Instead he abandoned the pistol he’d been pulling, and raised a hand to tangle in her hair, and its long and loose, hanging down her shoulders, slightly damp. She kissed him again, but it’s a bit harder now, her mouth parting, breathing hard through her nose as she slung her other leg over him, straddling him like a saddle.

He should be embarrassed how quick his body responded to that, but he ain’t surprised. He’s had nothing but his hand for close on a year, not much one for whoring and wasn’t like any of the camp women had shown him much interest. Or he hadn’t noticed, because this one was yanking the blanket away from his body, growling into his mouth as it got caught between their bodies.

He chuckled, helping her get it loose, the blanket discarded to the ground. He slept in his clothes usually, the nights too cold to be comfortable and she tugged his shirt loose from his jeans, impatient hands sliding up his belly to his chest, palms warm.

He found her thighs in the dark and realized she was just wearing a long trench coat, underneath she was bare warm skin. He tried to remember what Mary used to like, but she was already on his jean buttons, popping them open quickly and getting her hands inside, shoving his jeans down his thighs. Arthur forgets everything as her fingers curl around him, firm and sure, taking advantage of his slack jawed surprise to get her tongue into his mouth.

 _Sadie? Tilly maybe?_ While his cock decides this is a marvelous turn of events and happily goes along, his brain still struggled to identify the woman. He can’t tell if she’s blonde or brunette, isn’t even sure if he wants to know. He knows a tryst when it climbs on top of him, and Arthur had always been an obliging sort.

She bit his lip, her hips rubbing impatiently against his thigh. He stuttered out something against her lips, could have been a question or a warning but she silenced him with another deep kiss, fingers pulling at his hair, forcing his head back so she can better take what she wanted.

She shifted in the dark, rising above him and Arthur bit back a groan as he realized her intent.

“Darlin’ what even-“

She didn’t let him finish, just mounted him there in the dark of the camp, others oblivious to what was happening. Arthur gasped, her cunt warm and stretching around him easily. She was wet, easy to buck into but she wouldn’t let him, just planted her hands hard on his chest and started a slow undulating canter that had his eyes rolling.  Her hair hung around them like a curtain, brushing against his face and she smelled like the lake, fresh and sweet. He set his palms into the bones of her hips, fingers pressing marks into the flesh of her backside as he guided her movements. Breathy gasps tumbled from her mouth, but otherwise both of them were silent, the only sound the slick slap of flesh.

She tightened around him and he nearly shot off then and there, struggling to get himself back under control. He could sense her smile in the dark, felt it with his lips as he pushed up to kiss her, this strange night apparition. Sitting up changed their position and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bare breasts pressed against his chest as she let him take more control, thrusting up into the tight heat of her body.

He stole a hand between them, thumbing the wet slit between her legs, another surge of arousal shuddering through him at the feel of himself inside her, the slide in and out. She did cry out then, and Arthur smothered her mouth with his, thumb delving between her folds to find-

She clamped down on him like a vice as her release came suddenly, her arms spasming around his shoulders, her mouth stretched wide in a long gasp that he eagerly swallowed down. He could barely move in her she’d gone so tight, and it only took another abortive thrust against the walls holding him fast for Arthur to find his own pleasure, and he kissed her desperately, hand tangling in her hair like he could keep her there with him, like this.

She let him, for a moment. They breathed in the dark together, Arthur could feel her heart pounding through her chest and knew his was just as loud.

Then, one last press of lips and she pulled away. The cold set in immediately, her slick on him freezing as she swung her legs over the cot and stood, tucking the trench coat back around her naked body.

Arthur let her go, didn’t call out or stop her as she ducked through the opening of the tent, gone back into the night as quickly as she came, his load still dripping between her thighs.

Arthur slumped back onto his cot, breathing hard.

“The fuck?”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Arthur got dressed as the camp came alive. He would have passed the last night off as a dream, but in the cold light of day he’d found long hairs tangled around his fingers, knew it couldn’t have been. Someone had come to his cot and fucked him. And truth be told, he’d be glad to do it again.

Arthur shook his head, tucking the hairs carefully inside his journal and snapping it shut.

Until next time.

* * *

 

 


End file.
